All that Remains
by Coltres
Summary: Max went on a party after that he argued with his brother. At the party he got sexually assaulted and beaten brutally. How will the things evolve? Contains explicit sex with minor. Rated T nor M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

I don't own WOWP (Unfortunately, or Max wouldn't be that dumb in the TV Show)

English isn't my primary language so I'd rather have some rewiew to correct my grammar or words

Chapter 1: Black Night.

Maybe i'll find on the way down the line  
>That i'm free, free to be me.<br>Black night is a long way from home.

* * *

><p>~Max's POV~<p>

How could I be that stupid, how could I belive him "Alfred wasn't feeling good, I think he's drunk" he told me "last time I checked he was in this room".

It was strange that Alfred was drunk, he's abstemious, he never drink alcohol, especially at party's like this one. He drove me to a room, he opened the door and let me enter in. I didn't like that there were his friend with him, I hate them, they seem to be bad people.

"Hey" I said "no one is there, maybe he went to the bathroom, I'm going to check it". I was leaving when a friend of him closed the door. He came really near to me and he tried to take off my shirt.

"Leave me alone" I screamed, hoping that someone at the party would hear my yell and help me, the party's music was too loud, no one heard me.

"So you like to scream like a slut" he said "you remind me of your sister". I felt my anger grew up, I punched him, right in the face. "Oh, so you like it hardcore" he said. One of his friends blocked me, he grabbed my arms and leaned them behind my back, the one I punched gave me a really strong and powerful punch right in my cheeckbone. It hurt like hell, he probably broke it. He punched me over and over again, in my face and in my stomach. I felt the bile throw up, blocking in my throat.

"Did you like it?" He asked. I answered spitting on his face. "I think that you want more, more painful, oh wait, yes, there's a bat under that bed" he said.

He took the bat and came near me. "You're to weak to beat me with a bat" I told him, astonished by my own bravery. "Grab his left arm" he told one of his friend. One of them grabbed my arm, keeping it outwards. Then the one with the bat smashed it on my arm. "AAAAAAAHHHH" I screamed in pain "You broke it, you son of a bi-" he smashed the bat on my chest, i heard a crack, he probably broke me two ribs. I tried to scream, but the air in my lungs had been taken away by the smash.

"So? You liked it?" He asked me "Fuck you" was my answer. "No, no,easy, I'll fuck you right now"

My eyes went wide open, "No please, I beg you, don't". He laughed evilish, he took off my shirt and unzipped my pants, taking it off with my underwear. "Oh, you didn't like it, i suppose" he told me staring at my penis. He grabbed me and he threw me on the bed, face down on that. He fastly got naked, his friends copied him.

I tried to run away, but I was too weak and I couldn't even stand up, I was feeling to much pain on my beated body part. Suddenly he thrust my not stretched asshole. I felt a sharp pain in my ass and a warmth liquid going down my leg. I knew it was blood. He thrust me over again, deeper and harder, then he found a quick rhythm, and he continued to thrust. It hurt a lot, a really sharp pain was the only thing i felt, then, I don't know why, I remembered my fight with Justin that morning, was it a punishment for that? I knew Justin was right, he was always right. I felt ashamed and usless for what was happening to me. He finally stopped, and went out from me, cumming on my back. Then he stood up, got a knife and cut my cheek, leaving an almost three inches gash. "If you told who did this to you, i will do worse things to you and your family." Then he left, but his friend didn't, they violated me again, they where in six, hurting me again. When the sixth finished with me, one of them punched me in the face and then they left, leaving me in a puddle of blood. I was crying, I felt ashamed and usless, i laid down on the bed, then when I had the power i dressed my self and i left that party, well that nightmare, by the second entrance.

I was wearing a pair of grey jeans, which became red when they met my bloody but, a jacket, a hat which was covering half of my face and a scarf which was covering my cheek's gash at least. I went on my way home instead of going to the hospital for my injuries, which were hurting so bad.

It was dark, a really dark night. Wawerly Place was desert, no one was outside their home.

Dark and desert as like as my self; No wait, not until tonight, the place wasn't usless or ashamed as me yet.

I knocked on my home's door, hoping that someone won't question me or anything for my injuries. Why do I have this fear? I'm forgotten by everyone, every time.

It seems that no one is home.

I don't know why my parents and siblings don't pay attention to me or treat me like a man, maybe because I'm the youngest, maybe they are focused on my siblings, Miss Family Wizard and Mr Wiz-Headmaster who didn't win the family competition but he had his power back, maybe they think that I'm too much hopeless to be listened.

Hopeless.

For them I have no feelings, it hurts when you eavesdrope to your family that said that you're never going to be the family wizard, you're the family failure.

It was raining, i felt pain in my back, some kind of liquid was goring down my right leg, it wasn't rain even if i was wet 'till the bone, it was too warm to be water. I knew what was that fluid, it was my shame, my futility.

I was so scared, I wished that it wasn't happend, I was afraid of my siblings reaction, would they care about me this time? When the tornado sucked me years ago, they didn't shed a tear form me, instead when my brother forgot that Alex were his sister, she cried a lot for him. It wasn't fair, why did she cry for him and not for me? Why? Am I such a disgusting brother to don't make her be sad for my death? This is why I had an argument whit Justin this morning_._

_"Hey Max, we're going to the wizard world, you're coming with us?" Asked me Alex._

_"Sure, i miss the magic" I answered _

_"All right Max, grab my arm, i will transfer us there with magic". Said Justin_

_"Sure Mr. Headmaster" I joked. Justin didn't understand the joke. "Oh come one Max, are you going to be like this all the time?" He asked_

_"C'mon Justin i was jocking" I said._

_"No you're not, you don't care about my feelings, it hurts when you call me 'Headmaster' or 'Prof' or stuff like this ironically, I didn't anything to receive my powers back, don't blame me for this!"_

_"I'm not blaming you!" _

_"Yes, you are, you don't fucking care about my feelings"_

_"I don't care? I DON'T CARE?" I exploded " I'm fucking joking Justin! It's you the one who doesn't give a fuck about my feelings! You're right, I'm blaming, you know why? Because it's not fair that you still have your goddamnit powers even if you lost as like as me! You ever studied magic like it was a freaking subject, you don't love magic, you only want to be the best in everything, I love magic, I deserve to be a wizard. Now mister, only because you are the best in magic, the fucking Headmaster, why don't you explain me why, when the tornado sucked me in, you didn't use a magic to let me come back? Or also why didn't you cry my death?"_

_"Because when a person die you can't revive he, and don't you dare talk to me like that, I love magic instead of you, you did never understand magic, that's why you don't have your power!"_

_"JUSTIN" yelled Alex_

_"You didn't answer at my last question Justin" I said._

_"Because there wasn't the time, I was going to disappear soon and-"_

_"You didn't have the time to fucking cry your brother who died right in front of you!" I yelled " only because you would disappear last? You're such a jerk Justin, you're so selfish, you're an ASSHOLE, that's why Juliet broke with you" it wasn't true, but I was too angry to think before open my mouth_

_"MAX" my sister yelled_

_"Get away from my wiew now, I hate you" Justin told me, his word full of anger_

_"You don't need to tell me twice."_

I knocked again, I was crying, what if they laugh when they notice what happend to me that night? I can't blame them, I'm a such horrible brother, Justin for sure will say that I deserved what they did me tonight, what they stole form me at the party.

I knocked again, harder, as like as i'd broke the door. This time i hoped that someone was home, I was feeling to much in pain.

"Please some one open this fucking door" I wish i said it louder but i was too weak to scream. I wouldn't be in anger anymore to him for the things that happened earlier.

"Just open the door" i sobbed. No one answered.

I sat next to the door, I had a horrible sensation when my bottom reached the ground, i sat on the sticky puddle of my blood that had formed from my bleeding ass. I was cold, i felt my wiew mist.

I don't know why but i started to singing, no one knows that I like singing and I like to listen to music, maybe is the only thing that I do right. Maybe I was wrong also for what happened earlier with Justin.

Maybe, probably, certainly.

I started to feel dizzy, my head hurted a lot, more than my but, my vision faded and I blanked out.

~General POV~

Fortunately a stranger was passing there and he saw Max unconscious body.

"Hey kiddo, wake up" he tried to wake him up, unsuccessfully. The stranger called 9-1-1 and he waited the ambulance with the poor guy's body.

Meanwhile at Russo's home

Justin exited from the liar, he was worried for Max, he thought he shouldn't be worried for him, but after their argument he had a bad feeling. He went up the stairs and founded his family, Harper, Zeke, Mason and Juliet in the living room. "Hi sweety" Juliet said " where were you?"

"I was in the liar, honey, by the way where's Max?" Answered Justin

"It's at a senior party, he would be back about midnight" Alex said

"Can I talk to you Alex?" Justin asked "Sure"

"I'll be back in a second, love" Alex told Mason

"I miss you already" Mason said

'Disgusting' thought Justin.

"Well" started Alex " what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for this morning, I should be the oldest, the most mature, but I acted as a child"

"You should talk to Max, not to me"

"But I don't know what should I say him, you know that he won't think that he's the one who's wrong and I don't want to make he feel like if has won"

"He would understand Justin, he's not that dumb which you think"

"Seriously?" Justin said sarcastically

"Yes, open your eyes Justin, he act like a dumb to receive attention, he told me that"

"And you belived him?"

"Why would he lie? There weren't reasons to-"

"Why there's an ambulance in front of the sandwich shop?" Interrupted Juliet

"I don't know honey" said Justin

"Should we get a look?" Alex intervened

"Nah, it would probably be Mr. Kenton who would have another food poisoning" Justin said

'Again?" Said Jerry who just came " I hope this time he won't try to sue us, I didn't see him around since he lost."

The time passed and Russo's family decided to have dinner with all the guests who were in the living room, and then they had a family night with them. During the night Harper and Zeke went home, Mason and Alex went to their room, obviously her parents thought that Mason went home, and Juliet was hungry so she flew to Canada to feed herself.

"I love this evenings, all in family, no arguments, and- wait, what time is it?" Asked Theresa

"Half past one in the morning" Jerry answered

"Max is really late, I'll kill him"

"It's better that he isn't drunk when he comes home or I'll revive him and then kill him again" said Jerry aloud

"Well I'm tired Jerry, I'm going to sleep, are you going to wait him?"

"Sure honey"

Theresa went to thei bedroom and Jerry sat on the couch, falling fastly asleep.

The phone rang, Jerry woke up and answered it

"This is Jerry, who's speaking?"

"Mr Russo?" The voice asked

"Yes"

"Are you a Max Russo's parent?"

"Yes why?" Jerry asked worried

"Max is at the hospital now, it's better that you come here"

"Oh god, he's ok isn't he?" Asked Jerry with a cracked voice

"No sir, your son is right now in operation room, you should come here, the doctor will answer all your questions"

"Ok" Jerry hang up

He went upstairs and he woke Theresa, explaining her the situation. Then they woke their sons, Mason was gone before the calling, and they went to the hospital

"Is Max ok dad?" Asked Alex with fear

"I hope so honey" Jerry said.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, I will add next chapter asap, please rewiew and tell me if it is good or if I should rewrite it **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WOWP and its characters **

Chapter 2: Revelations

"O God of Earth and Altar,

Bow down and hear our cry,

Our earthly rulers falter,

Our people drift and die,

The walls of gold entomb us,

The swords of scorn divide,

Take not thy thunder from us,

But take away our pride."

* * *

><p>~Max POV~<p>

I woke up in a white room, laying on a white bad, the room was festooned with only some flower.

Where am I? Why am I not at home? Where's my family? I tried to stand up but I couldn't, too much pain, why am I here? Is this a punishment for being a bad brother? I guess so? Wait a white room, a cardio detector, I am at hospital, am I not? Of course I am. But why am I there? I remembered the party. I remembered him. I remembered what he did to me. I tried to scream but there was something in my throat. A tube. Have I been intubated? Why? Why is this happening to me? I have to take this tube out of my throat. I lifted up my left arm but it hurt like hell even if it was plastered. Is it broken? I grabbed the tube with my right hand and I tried to took it away form my throat. The cardio detector started to bip and sound crazy.

~Justin POV~

The nurse ran into Max's room. Me and the whole family was waiting in the hall. No one said us what happend to Maxie yet. I'm so worried what's happening? Juliet saw my look and kissed me. Fortunately I called her and explained what happened and she came here in a second. Alex did the same with Harper and Mason. Noe she was sitting on the floor with a blanked look and Mason was hugging her tightly for about what? Thirty minutes? One hour? I don't know. Dad was following Theresa trying to calm her or at least don't let her walk randomly in the hall. Harper was sad for Maxie and she was being comforted by Zeke, who went there after he had been called for Harper.

The nurse went out from Max's room. "He's now awake, he tried to rip off his air tube, but he's fine. You can meet him in his room now." We stood up and ran in his room. I heard mom asking "Can we know what my little Maxie have been through now?" "I'm sorry, but you have to wait until the medic meet you and explain you the whole situation. Oh and please you should go in the room one at a time." We did as the nurse told us. I went in first while everybody was asking the nurse some questions or speaking to each other. I wanted to see Maxie so bad. "Oh shoot" I exclaimed quite loudly when I saw him. The hall went silent. They should have heard me I thought. "Maxie" I almost cried. He was a mess. What happened to him?

His face was swollen at the cheekbone and full of bruising, he had an horrible cut at the cheek. His arm was plastered and he has a bandage over the whole torso. What really shocked me was his look, painful, tearful and ashamed. I cannot look at him. In the morning we had a fight and although he was wrong I over reacted. Is this a punishment? Because he didn't deserve this.

"Hi little man" I said. He looked at me in the eyes for a moment then fastly he looked away. Was he mad at me? "I'm sorry really for what we had this morning, I over reacted, I'm so dumb, I don't think what I told you. I'm sorry Maxie." He pointed at the table which on was laying a notebook. I gave him that. He started to write " No, Justin, I'm the one who have to apologise" Such a bad calligraphy " I'm sorry for what I said to you, I was only jealous, it's hard to be no more a wizard, and what I said of you're broke up with Juliet, it was a lie. You didn't even broke up at least. I'm so sorry. I'm so dumb, I don't deserve your love" What is he saying? Of course he deserve my love " Can you forgive me?" He stopped writing and he looked at me, not in the eyes. His eyes were tearful. "Maxie what are you saying? " I said " I love you and I will always forgive you." I hugged him. Bad idea. I heard him groaning in pain. "Sorry" I apologised.

He writed down on the notebook "Yeah but I thought it was a punishment, for this morning, , for our fight. I thought that what they di-" His hand started shaking, he rapidly looked at me and closed hardly the notebook. He started crying, he shook his head, he tried to stood up but as soon as he tried, he touched his chest, his expression changed in a painful one. "Max, what are you doing" I said. I blocked him and he laid down. "What they did you? " I didn't understand. What they did him. So it means that someone did this to him. "Who did this to you? What happened to you?"

He shooked his head. "Max tell me" More tears went down his eyes. He pulles his hair, as like he would rip off them. I took his hand, I was almost crying. "Please buddy tell me who did this to you." He shooked his head again with a begging expression. We were interrupted by a voice. Mason came in the room and told me "Buddy, the doctor's here, you should return in the hall with us." I wasn't looking at him, I was staring at Max. His eyes went wild and fearful. I wanted to ask him what was happening, but I wanted to go talk to the doctor. "Mason can you keep an eye on Max while I'm away?" Max was shaking. "Sorry Justin, but it's way better that I'm with Alex. She's so scared" Max calmed down. We went out of the room.

"Family of Max Russo?" Asked Dr. Ross.

"Yes" Answered Dad "how's Max?"

"He's quite stable although he reported several internal injures. I don't know how to put this but he got sexually assaulted and beaten wildly. For the physical damages, his ribs got broken collapsing his lung so now he's attached to a respirator to help him breathe. His homer got broken so we plastered it. Also his cheekbone went broken in the beaten. He also had some damages at the stomach. Emotionally I don't know, nurse just told me he woke up. Tomorrow we'll remove him from the respirator and we'll send him the police officer and the psychologist to figure out his emotional damages." The doctor went away.

It was so unfair. Why my little brother had been through all of this? Why? Why do I have to look at him and see a fragile and feared person? I want the laugh and smiling brother that I loved back. Why all of this happened? I looked to my family, Alex broke down and was sobbing in Mason's shoulder, Mom was shocked and she had a blank look, dad hugging her tightly, trying to be strong. Harper was in tears and Zeke was comforting here. Juliet came to me and she hugged me tightly. I found my self sobbing in her neck.

Mom and dad were going home after visiting Max and I offered to be with him for the night although it was only four in the afternoon. They agreed and they went home with whole of the family.

* * *

><p>I woke up for some noises coming from Max's bed. He wasn't asleep. He was writing something on the notebook. I stood up and I caressed his head. Poor little thing, what have you been through? After an hour he didn't fell asleep yet. It was two in the morning. "It's better that you sleep Maxie. You must be really tired. Why don't you rest a little? " He shooked his head and wrote on the notebook. "I'm too afraid Justin" I caressed his head. He wrote again "Please don't leave me never" I smiled at him and I repeated the word "Never". "Can you hold my hand? Please" He wrote. It's been almost ten years, since he was seven that I didn't hold his hand. I did as he asked. Soon he fell asleep, I followed him rapidly.<p>

I woke up in the morning. Max's cheek were ripped apart by tears. "Little man, what's up?" I asked. "I don't want him to hurt you" he wrote down on a notebook's page. "I can't do it Justin"

"Do what?"

"Live."

I tried to don't break down for him but I couldn't. I started to cry.

"I'm a shame, I don't want to live anymore. It's my fault if all of you are in danger now."

"Maxie stop right now, you're not a shame, don't you dare say it."

"I love all of you, I'm sorry."

"Maxie who did this?"

Max's body started to shake. His face was reflecting his fear. Suddenly he calmed down. He wrote down a single word. "Mason."

**A/N: Mason? Mason is the monster who did this to Max? Wait wasn't he at the Russo's family night when Max was assaulted? You'll see in the next chapter. Please review. Check out my other fanfic Sergeant, I will update both of my fanfiction after I start "Coming Down."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memoirs

The city lights are blackening  
>The sirens softly call<br>Of the fantasist and fetishists are preparing the ball  
>When you've been stuck here on the doorstep with nothing to forsake<br>Well you might as well be anyone's to take.

* * *

><p>~Justin POV~<p>

I didn't know if I was dreaming or what. It couldn't be Mason, he loves to much Alex to do this. I think. I hope. He was at our family night when Max was, I can't think of it, how could Mason possibly be guilty? Is Max lying? Why would Max be lying?

"Are you sure Max?" I asked. He looked at me with a hurt look. His face full of sorrow, I don't know if it is for me doubting him or for what happen.

I wanted to face Mason. But what if I argue with him and he didn't do it? It had to be a way to found the raper. I suddenly remembered. Of course, why didn't I think of that enchantment before. "Memoirs go through spell".

I went out Max's room. In the hall were sitting Alex and Mason, the latter hugging the first. A suddenly rage came over my self. I grabbed Mason by the polo collar. Mom and Dad had gone away to keep the subway station open. "You bastard" I nearly shouted. "Really, I'm purebred" he smirked. I clenched my fist tighter. "Whoa, slow down buddy, what's up?" He asked in that irritating British accent.

"Nothing, apart from that Max told me who was the culprit" I said.

Alex snapped out her trance. "That's awesome" she said. "Wonderful news" Mason said.

"Don't act like you're happy, stupid werewolf" I almost yelled

"Justin, don't talk like that to my boyfriend, wait where's Juliet?" Alex demanded.

"She went to haunt. She was hungry." I responded hostility.

"Anyways buddy" the British one started "why are you so mad?"

I had an idea. "Come with me, both of you" and he went in Max's room.

As all the tree teenagers went in Max's room, Max watched at Mason fearfully.

"Max, I've to go inside you" I said to Max, the latter one looked at the first in confusion.

"Wait, that sound terrible, you have to allow ourselves in your memories. It's for your own good."

Max stared for a moment at me, then he nodded.

"Fine, you have to remember everything that happened two days ago, that night. Can you?"

Max nodded in response, tear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Maxie" I finished, then I said to the others "you two come here and grab my body."

"Eew Justin" Alex whined " why are we doing that? "

"Because we have to do that" was my only answer.

"Ok,In the midst of the memories I want to go, means that the culprit will help us find, let's go" I enchanted.

Suddenly we were in an empty room, with a huge screen and comfortable seats, like a cinema.

"Really Justin? " Alex teased me "you, the big bad headmaster of the Wizard World, can't think of a better rhyme than that? Pretty sad."

"Don't tease me right know little sister, I'm not in the mood" I said.

"Oh, poor baby big boy" she teased again.

"Enough".

The screen went on and we were catapulted into it. We were in a house, there was a party.

"Where are we?" Masin asked. "You know we're we are." I said. "Ehm, no?" He answered.

"Alfred wasn't feeling good, I think he's drunk" Mason said.

"What?" Alex asked him. "Wait, I didn't say anything." Mason answered.

"Follow me" I said.

We reached an hall with five rooms. There was Max, Mason and six of his friends.

"Last time I checked he was in this room." The memory Mason said. They went in the room and me, Alex and the other one followed them.

"Hey" Max said "no one is there, maybe he went to the bathroom"

Alex watched in horror a friend what happened next.

I couldn't control my self and I punched the stupid werewolf. "With all the love that Alex gave to you." I shoved him and pinned him on the floor. "With all the love Max gave to you, he was the only who supported at you when you did the 'Juliet thing' ". I kneeled on his arm, making him not able to move and I punched him again, harder.

"And you thanks our family, your girlfriend and a sort of your best friend" I said pointing at the poor Max who was being beaten to a pulp by Mason memory "in this way? You suck dog, you stupid idiot, Max isn't eighteen yet, fucking pedophile" I punched him over and over again. Suddenly I was shoved back. Mason had turned into werewolf form.

"I didn't do that Justin" he told me, his voice turned in an anger tone. "I wouldn't have do that."

"Don't lie to me, dog" I charged him, trying to pin him down again. He easily blocked me and scratched my arm, leaving some deep cut. "Oh, fuck, sorry Justin" he said, he wasn't werewolf anymore, he returned human. His face was really worried. He was examining my injuries. Why is he worried? He just raped my brother and he does this? I can't understand.

I looked at him "you didn't rape him, did you" I asked him tears in my eyes, not for the pain, but for my brother. "No I didn't" Mason answered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I never will."

"But if he weren't you, who did this?" I asked pointing at the Mason memory.

"That's disgusting, why do you have, I mean does he have scales all over his back?" Alex said as like he didn't see anything of what happened between me and Mason.

"What do you mean? I asked. And then I saw what that thing was doing to my little brother. Little Maxie so fragile and weak, being violated in such a horrible way. Tears fell down my eyes. It was all my fault.

"He also has a huge D tattoo all over his neck" she said.

"I don't-"my voice cracked, and I started to sob almost hysterically.

"Justin?" Alex asked worried, caming near me. She hugged me tightly.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't argue with him that morning, I wouldn't have gone to the party and he wouldn't have been-" I can't say that word again "I'm his older brother and I couldn't protect him, I'm a horrible brother, I-" I put my head in my hand

"Shut the fuck up Justin" Alex interrupted me, she was almost in tears "that's no one fault, you couldn't have predicted this, stop blame yourself."

"I'm so sorry" I said whipping my tears, I faced Mason " I'm sorry Mason, I-"

"Don't worry buddy, I would've done the same" he smiled at me " however, sorry for the cuts."

I smiled at him "What cuts? " I asked casting a healing spell on the wound.

"Justin it's not your fault" a sudden and familiar voice said.

"Max?" Alex asked. "Wait, you're human, in theory, you can't listen to us while we are in your mind, you can hear us only when you have to allow us to go out from your memories." Justin said

"I know but, wait what the-" Max said.

Suddenly we returned to the 'cinema'.

"What just happened? " Alex demanded.

"I don't know" Mason said.

"Me neither" I said, anticipating my sister question. "Wait Alex did you said that Mason, I mean that Mason, had scales on his back and a D tattooed on his neck? "

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was a D" Alex said.

"So that Mason could be a Doppelganger waterman, but it's strange, they rarely came in the human world, and if they do that, they search for a magic giver, and Max isn't a wizard anymore" I explained.

"Are they dangerous? I mean if they had reached the real world and they found Max, they can be searching for us." Alex asked.

"No they aren't but they can search in your mind for what they are looking for, but in that act they have to search from the first significant memory of the victim." I explained again.

"Wow, Justin, sometimes your skills of overarchiver are useful, and I underline sometimes" she teased.

"Whatever Alex" How much does she piss me off?

"Max, you can let us out" I said. He didn't respond. "Max? Max, MAX?" I screamed. Why doesn't he respond yet?

Suddenly the screen turned on. We were watching what Max was seeing through his contestual memories, in a few words, through his eyes.

~Alex POV~

"Is it Dean?" I asked. Mason's hand holded mine tighter. "What is he doing in Max's room?"

Dean stepped forward, being bigger than in the screen.

"Hi Russo" he said to Max. "Why are you looking confused? Don't you remember me? Oh yeah, last time I was using this costume" and he changed from Dean to Mason.

"Why am I feeling so afraid?" I demanded

"Because if you're in someone's mind, you feel the same emotions as he's proving in that moment." Ok I have to admit that sometimes Justin's knowledge is always useful.

"Is it the doppelganger? " I asked

"I think so, it's pretty obvious" Ok, Justin's knowledge is also irritating.

"We have to help him" I proposed.

"The only way we can get out it's by forcing his mind, but it will cause him lot of pain and we're not counting the possible side effects like temporary or permanently amnesia. We cannot risk, it's too dangerous for him." Justin said.

"But-" I was interrupted by the doppelganger who asked Max "where's your siblings?"

I saw Max write down on the notebook "you want their magic, you don't?"

"Such a smart kid, so yeah, Justin, having his headmaster's magic mixed by Crumbs one, is one of the most powerful wizard in the wizard world, and your sister, is stronger than a big part of the wizard, plus siblings power cocooned in one body increase the power of the magic. It's a shame that I can't drain you, I would have done it right now but I can't, by our last encounter, I found that you lost your powers, at least your wizardry ones."

"What does it mean 'at least your magical one'?" I asked Justin.

"I- I don't know, I'm sorry" Justin's knowledge is never useful.

"I'm asking you again, with the good one, where's your siblings?" It said.

"I can't let him reach you, it's too much dangerous and it's all my fault if now you're in danger, I will keep you safe in my head, no matter what, I'll keep you safe." Max thought, speaking to us.

Max then shook his head.

The doppelganger sighed. "It's starting to be annoying, me, Kazaar, king of the doppelganger waterman, has to search in a kid's mind to obtain his siblings powers."

Then he touched Max. Ther screen started to protect images like if it was in fast backwards.

It stopped to an ill Max five years older, drawing a painting with pencil. The drawing showed three kids, a girl with long black hairs, probably me, who was giving her hands, the left, to a younger and smaller boy, Max, and, the tight, to an older and taller boy, Justin.

"That's so cute" Mason said. It was, really.

The images stopped.

"Stop resisting me" an angry Kazaar's voice shouted.

A strong sorrow hit me, letting me scream in pain.

"What's happening?" I asked between the pain.

"If you're in a person's mind, you feel every sensation who that person is feeling in that moment." Justin said, breathing hard for the pain. Mason was howling.

"I promised I'd have protected them, let the sorrow dissappear and immune to it let be them." Max's thought said. The pain disappeared.

"How did he do this?" I asked Justin. His look was deep in thought. "At least your wizardry one." He said. A scream snapped him and me back from our thoughts. It was Max's voice.

"Why is he feeling pain?" I asked Justin again

"Because, this kind of spell works on everyone but the caster. I'll cast one now so he won't be in pain anymore." Justin said.

"NO!" Max's screamed in his thought "Kazaar can't listen to my thoughts, he can only watch them, so he won't find you, but if you free me by the pain he's inflicting me, he would understand and discover you."

"Max, stop fighting, I don't want him to hurt you again." I pleaded.

"I don't want you see this" he said, his voice breaking in the middle of the phrase for the pain.

"Please Max" I was in tears.

"No Alex, the pain is bearable, I can- FUCK" Max screamed in pain and then he silenced.

The images resumed from where they stopped.

"Why are we watching this not from Max's eyes, but if we are there in the room?" I asked.

"Because now we're watching Max's memories from Kazaar's eyes, but because of we are in Max's head we can listen to Max's and his memory's thoughts." Justin said. Ok, Justin knowledge is always useful, and that's final.

A little five years older Max, in the screen, took the drawing and went downstairs.

"I'll show Justin and Alex" he thought. The little Max was sick, his eyes were puffy as when you have a cold or a temperature.

"Why can't we go to Disneyland?" Downstairs a little eight years older me asked.

"Because Max is sick and we won't left him back, right Jerry?" A younger Theresa answered.

"But mom, today there's a sale on the tickets, and the kid younger than ten years can go in without paying, next year I'll have ten years and you know how's daddy with paying extra money" Justin nine years older said.

"He's right Theresa, come on Max is five, he won't remember if he went or not to Disneyland today." A younger and obviously not overweight Jerry said.

"I said no, we're a family and we'll do all the things as a family. If Max has a temperature and he can't go anywhere , we won't go anywhere." Theresa declared.

"That's not fair" Justin and I protested.

"Children, enough" Theresa glared to them.

Justin and the little me went on the couch and the little Max reached them.

"Justin? Alex? " he tried to catch their attention. They turned and glared to him. "What do you want?" Justin asked anger in his voice.

"Why are they so mad at me?" Max's thought.

"I wanted to show you this drawing." Max said coughing.

"I don't want to see your stupid drawing, stupid ill baby, it's all your fault if we won't go Disneyland this year, we don't want to see you, we hate you." I raged, ripping off in pieces Max's drawing.

The memory skipped to a sobbing little Max, crying while he was looking at his new drawing which showed, four member of his family holding their hands, and the little Max apart. "They hate you" he was thinking.

"You apologised to him, right?" Mason asked hopefully. By our silence and the look I shared with Justin, he took that as a no.

The memory fast forwarded to a fourteen years older Max. It was the third of December, Max's birthday. It was Sunday, so they didn't have to go to school.

He reached downstairs and he saw that his mom made pancakes. It was strange because mom always makes cupcakes on Max's birthday. He sat down and ate in silence.

"Mom, me and Justin are going to the mall" Alex said. "They're going to buy me my present" Max thought.

"Of course honey, Max will cover your shift." Theresa said.

"Working on my birthday? This so alike Russo's tradition" Max thought

"No problem" Max said. "By the way they're buying me my present" he thought.

Max covered their shift all the day, because they were having launch with their friends and they were spending the afternoon with them.

At dinner time Max waited for his siblings to return. Mom made lasagna.

"Lasagna?" Max thought "mom make me my favourite meal for my birthday, spaghetti bolognese, and that's obviously not spaghetti. Did they forget, don't they? " Then he spoke "mom, you know what day is today right?"

"Yeah, it's the third of December" she said.

"What happens on the third?" Max asked

"Oh god, you're right, today's uncle Ernesto wedding anniversary, thank you , you saved us from a lot of trouble." Theresa said, reaching for the phone and dialing Ernesto' s number

Jerry spoke with Justin about last football match and Alex was chatting on her phone.

Max stood up and started to go to his room. "Where are you going Max?" Jerry asked "you didn't ate your lasagna." Max didn't pay attention to him and went straight to his room. "More lasagna for us" Jerry announced.

Then the memory went Max sixteen years older arguing with his girlfriend Talia.

"You ruined my life I hate you" she shouted to him.

"What, why? " he asked.

"You got me pregnant, you idiot." She shouted and started to sob hysterically. Max leaned down and consoled her. He kissed her on the lips.

"Everything will be fine" he said.

"How Max? I'm almost eighteen and your almost seventeen, and I'm pregnant. How this will end well?"

"I'll think of something. I love you" and they kissed again.

The memories now ran three months later. It was Max seventeen birthday. He was with Talia who just got her driver licence and previously her car for her eighteen birthday. She was three months pregnant and no one except Max knew that. They were driving home when she started to feel bad andr she lost car control. When Max woke up Talia was laying down, in un unnaturally position, with lot of her bones broken.

Max reached her and started to heal her with magic. "No, no why isn't this working?" He shouted "this is a level eight wizard heal spell, why isn't it working." He started to cry. I never seen my brother cry as he reached his puberty. "A trade" he shouted, increasing his power in his enchantment. He was starting to feel weak and he was feeling his life coming out his body as he was giving it to Talia body. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and made him broke the spell.

"What the fuck" he shouted trying to free his self. "Professor Crumbs? " he asked as he looked at the man who was holding him.

"I won't let you trade your life for a mortal" he said "you're one of the most powerful wizard that I know Max, I won't let you die for nothing."

The memory switched again.

"This memories aren't complete" I said. "Max is probably fighting with Kazaar to get him out from his memories." Justin told me.

"Guys" Max thought said.

"Max we're so sorry for how we treated you, please we-" I said.

"Alex, Justin, I love you no matter what. I can't let Kazaar find you, he's to much powerful for you , belive me."

"Max what are you talking about? "

"I had so much to say to you guys, but his taking control again I don't have time. Mason, keep them safe" Max said than he enchanted. "My memories for my siblings are only a danger, erase all my memoirs..." Justin eyes widened. "NO!" Justin shouted. "... to free then from Kazaar's hunger."

Everything went white.

**A/N: did you like it? I hope so, tell me if I'm turning this to much on a fantasy style and if you prefer this like a sort of thriller. Checkout my other fanfiction Sergeant. In the next chapters I will let you know the other Max's important memories. I don't know when I'll update because I'm going on vacation and I will relax and I think I won't write in these days. Again, I hope you enjoyed and see you in next updates. When I'll come back do you want that I'll update this first or my other fanfiction? Or maybe start a new one? **


End file.
